


小刺蝟

by Tissue



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 大綱, 小甜餅, 校園, 第一人稱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Relationships: 溫柔攻/彆扭受, 程思宇/葉佳佑
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

程思宇-1

這件事要從我們的高中時代開始說起。

簡單來說是這樣子的。  
葉佳佑和我從高一入學以來就一直是爭奪校排第一名的競爭對手。  
三年、六個學期，我們的總成績剛好打成了三三平，最後一年的四次模擬考打成了二二平，在校成績、校外參展成果和第一次大學考試的成績讓我們可以直接申請夢幻學校最想要的那個科系。  
我毫不猶豫地填了申請單。  
我沒問葉佳佑有沒有填，畢竟我們一直都不怎麼合得來。我和他相隔兩個班，要說熟也不是，認識倒還勉強，不過我們通常只會在學期初上台領獎時打個招呼閒聊一、二句。  
平常在走廊上碰見的話就點個頭，還真沒想過要深入了解對方。

但我當時想，有這麼好的機會捧到你面前，他怎麼可能不填……，不可能不填的。  
我們都是理組的，就我所知，他的志願和我一樣。  
於是我懷著能夠在大學裡繼續和他競爭的興奮之情安然等待結果公布的日子到來。  
──然而錄取名單公告的那一天，被高高掛在學校大門口的那個紅布條上，卻只印有我的名字。

我捏著書包背帶站在那裡看了很久，還以為是我眼花了；我揉了揉眼睛，但什麼也沒有改變，那上頭還是只有我的名字。  
「恭喜你。」葉佳佑不知道什麼時候站到我旁邊，雙手插兜語氣不帶感情地祝賀。  
「什……麼……喂！」我趕緊拉住正準備邁步離開的葉佳佑。  
他被我用力扯了一下立刻蹙起眉頭，使勁甩開我的手問：「做什麼？」  
「你、你沒錄取？不對，你根本沒申請？為什麼？」  
我發覺我的聲音有點顫抖。  
是因為太震驚了嗎？還是因為什麼其他的原因？  
我說不上來。  
葉佳佑看著我沉默了半晌，最後只不耐煩地回了句：「關你屁事。」就頭也不回的走了。  
我看著他的背影久久無法釋懷。  
那是我們畢業前的最後一次談話。

我其實是真的挺遲鈍的吧。  
因為直到畢業典禮那天我才從班導師那裡得知，就算是靠特殊管道來申請學校，一所大學一次也只能錄取一個人。  
老師告訴我：「葉佳佑說那是你一直以來的夢想，所以自願放棄了。」

我的腦袋當場就當機了。  
他怎麼知道那是我的夢想？

葉佳佑-1

我根本不在意什麼校排名。  
真要說起來，我只需要保證自己不要掉出前五名就行了，因為這樣我才能夠用成績和我爸申請買最新的電玩遊戲主機。  
至於有沒有第一名……，無所謂，真的。  
但程思宇很在意。  
他把我當成假想敵在意了整整三年，每個學期都要在成績單上計較很久，學期初又因為能上台領獎而沾沾自喜，積極參與老師們的研究課題只為了能夠獲得更多課外經驗。  
不像我，參加那些展覽活動就只為了能多買一片新遊戲。

程思宇是真的很認真。  
和我這種為了玩樂而努力的人不同，他有明確的目標、有光明而遠大的夢想；聽起來很不切實際，但他卻是認認真真的朝著他的理想努力，一步一步的、踏實的，並且就要成功了。  
都說追逐夢想的人像一顆閃亮的星星，在天上燃燒自己發光發熱。  
我覺得程思宇比較像太陽，渾身散發著對未來的憧憬，由內而外不斷發生核融合產生熱能，燦爛、耀眼、持久恆常。  
不得不說，還有那麼一丁點帥氣。

因此當我拿到申請單又認真地讀完最下面那幾行幾乎要看不見的小字時，我才驚覺到事情的嚴重性。  
雖然我們同樣都能夠遞交申請，但最終卻只會錄取一個人；而就我對他的了解來看，我們倆的志願應該是一樣的。  
這意味著要是我填了和他一樣的系所，甚至不用同樣系所，只要我填了和他一樣的學校，那麼勢必會有一個人落選。  
然而這件事情卻沒有一個老師告訴我們。  
程思宇那麼粗神經的一個人，我想他一定沒有仔細去看。  
我想了一天一夜。  
隔天早上我還特別經過程思宇的教室，想著也許能夠得到什麼資訊。  
他的人緣很好，下課時間座位旁也總是圍了一大群人嘻嘻哈哈地和他聊天。  
我走過去的時候正好聽見程思宇用很大的音量說：「當然要申請啊！那是我這三年的目標耶！」  
「葉佳佑也一定會填的啦！」

從程思宇嘴裡聽到我的名字時我驚訝了一瞬，下意識的撇頭從窗戶看進去，才發現他正用眼角餘光往我這裡看過來。  
我狠狠的倒抽了一口氣。  
程思宇把椅子往後傾斜只用兩腳著地，一手插在褲子口袋，另一手拿著申請單朝我揮了揮。  
他看見我了。  
他笑了。

我嚇得落荒而逃。  
我也不知道自己怎麼了。  
當晚，我把申請單撕了。


	2. Chapter 2

程思宇-2

葉佳佑沒有申請，但最後還是靠自己的實力考進來了。  
放榜那天我捏著向老師求來的他的准考證號碼，時間一到就登上Z大的網站查詢錄取名單。  
我緊張地都忘了還有關鍵字搜尋這個功能，點開PDF檔案一行一行順著系所下去找他的名字。  
就連我自己都不敢相信自己竟然會這麼在意。  
當我終於找到他的准考證號碼時，我十足的鬆了一口氣。  
他果然也選擇了這裡。  
雖然經過了一點小波折，但他總歸還是來了。

就這樣，我安心度過了我高中生涯的最後一個暑假，在新生迎新活動的前三天帶著我的行李搬進宿舍。  
在Z大，為了讓大家能夠更快融入團體生活，所有大一新生都是強制住宿的；四個人一間，睡的是上下舖，床舖旁邊有各自的衣櫃，窗戶旁邊則兩兩並排擺了四張大書桌，浴廁在走廊的最底端和同一層的其他同學共用。  
我看著那張相當有年代感的床架愣了好久，還深怕它垮下來似的搖一搖確認它的穩定性。  
根據領我進門的學長所說，大一新生住校都會安排這種相對老舊的房型，要想住到新裝潢好的房間得等到大二以上的全體抽籤。  
還不一定能抽到。  
我只好認命地開始收拾佈置我的位子。  
我是最早到的，另外三個室友都還沒有來，我也因為太興奮而忘了先和學長打聽室友們的名字，只好一邊在心裡暗自期待一邊將所有櫃子擦過一遍，再把床墊鋪好、棉被疊整齊、最後將衣服收進衣櫃裡。

總算都整理好以後已經傍晚了，我弄得渾身是汗，趁還沒多少人要擠浴室的時候趕緊抓著洗漱用品去洗我到這間宿舍的第一個澡。  
熱水是二十四小時供應的，洗衣間就在隔壁；雖然整體也同樣老舊了點，但幸好很乾淨，設備也還算好用。  
我洗完澡想想反正也沒人，又那麼熱，就只穿了條內褲火速走回房間。  
沒想到就在我推開房門的那一刻，我看見一個暑假不見的葉佳佑兩隻手上各拿著一條髒抹布站在房間門口，面朝著我看起來像是準備走過來開門的樣子。

我們倆同時愣住了。  
是他先反應過來的。  
他臉色大變，一甩手兩條抹布就啪啪兩聲朝我射過來大吼：「你去把衣服穿上啊暴露狂！」

十分鐘後，我又洗了一次澡。

葉佳佑-2

當我看到自己的名字被印在榜單上，確定錄取Z大時我著實鬆了口氣。  
因為我擅自放棄了申請還被父母發現的緣故，要是我最後連考試都沒有考進去，那我爸以後大概也不會再願意買遊戲給我了。  
幸好我還是考上了。

然後這次我抱了一台新螢幕回來帶去宿舍當外接。

總算都打理好以後，我帶著為數不多的生活用品、我所有的電腦設備以及上個月剛買的遊戲機前往宿舍。  
Z大的所在地和我家相隔了三個城市，不算太遠，我東西也沒有很多，因此我是自己過去的。  
當我好不容易拖著我的行李找到宿舍門口時已經有點晚了，好在幫忙的學長姐們還沒有離開；一幫學長們在看見我身後的設備時眼睛全都亮了起來，跑來問我以後能不能來宿舍找我玩，小心翼翼又難掩興奮地幫我把所有東西搬上二樓。  
我偷偷瞥了一眼被留在桌上的表格。  
我在宿舍名單上看見了程思宇的名字，名字後面還打了個表示已入住的勾。  
這到底是什麼孽緣？

不過程思宇不在房間。  
我一邊拿抹布把所有櫃子擦拭乾淨，一邊偷看他位子上已經整理好的東西；他的東西不多，桌面上放了一盞檯燈、書架上有幾本書、棉被疊得很整齊、櫃子裡的生活用品也排得井然有序。  
再看看我自己的。  
我在桌上架了二個螢幕，一個用來接電腦，一個用來打電動；電腦主機放在桌子底下、遊戲主機往上疊、書架被我用來放我帶來的幾張遊戲片、桌面上除了檯燈還有我的鍵盤，至於床舖那邊……我根本還不想去動。

總算都擦乾淨了以後，我抓著抹布起身準備去外面把它洗乾淨。  
浴廁在出去左拐的最底端，旁邊連著洗衣間和室內晾衣場，非常方便。  
我在踏出第一步時房門被無預警地從外面打開了。  
我看見程思宇裸著上半身、左肩披著一條大浴巾、手上拿著盥洗用具驚訝的張大了嘴巴。  
半裸。  
只有一條四角褲。

等我回過神來，我已經把抹布一股腦地往程思宇身上砸，叫他去把衣服穿好。  
他氣得把抹布又往我這裡丟回來，大吼：「都是男人有什麼不好意思的！」  
抹布居然還全都命中我的頭頂。  
還真是……！  
氣死人了！

我把抹布拿下來再度砸向他對他吼：「我一點也不想看你的肉體！」  
程思宇又丟回來：「我身材不好嗎！有什麼不能看的！」  
這次被我直接閃開了，抹布啪噠一聲孤零零地掉在地上，我對他大喊：「都是肥肉有什麼好看的！」  
程思宇一挑眉，跨大步直接衝過來抓我：「哪裡有肥肉、你才有肥肉！你他媽給我過來！」

宿舍面積不大，我根本無處可躲，左右閃了幾下以後就被程思宇拽住手臂整個人往他那邊拉了過去。  
他一把捏住我的腹肉，在我耳邊調笑：「你沒在運動吧？都有小肚子了。」  
我抓住空檔手肘向後拐重擊他的胸口，趁他鬆手的瞬間彎腰撿起抹布迅速逃離現場。

我們果然合不來。


	3. Chapter 3

程思宇-3

後來我才意識到，跟葉佳佑住在同一間宿舍根本就是一場災難。  
同一間宿舍也就算了，我們的書桌還並在一起。  
書桌並一起也就算了，我們還睡上下舖，我睡上面他睡下面。  
他就是個標準的遊戲宅男、夜貓子、熬夜狂、網路成癮症。  
他可以坐在書桌前打遊戲打一整天只喝一瓶牛奶果腹，洗完澡躺到床上再換成掌機繼續熬夜打到三、四點，睡了差不多四個小時，起床以後又繼續開機打電動。

新生迎新活動結束以後正好銜接周末，時間離開學很近，因此大家幾乎都選擇留宿。另外兩個室友呂宜澤和李辰看葉佳佑玩得起勁，看著看著就有了興趣，到最後都被吸引過去打團體戰，成了三個夜貓子。  
他們就這樣一連在宿舍混了將近二週。  
最不可思議的是，他們這樣沒日沒夜的熬夜打電動，早上居然還能照常去上課，晚上一起吃過飯以後回到宿舍又開始繼續廝殺。  
「你想玩就過來啊。」有天晚上，呂宜澤看我一個人坐在旁邊觀戰，突然開口道。  
我搖頭拒絕，雙手撐著頭說：「你們再打下去眼睛就要壞了。」  
葉佳佑忽然嗤笑一聲，手指靈活操控了幾下按鍵，讓螢幕中的角色一口氣跳過層層障礙，順利抵達終點。  
呂宜澤和李辰的注意力又被吸引過去，同時驚呼：「哦哦哦哦哦哦──！」  
我不禁失笑，覺得他們這個樣子還挺好玩。

遊戲接關的空檔房門突然被敲了二下打開來，是隔壁寢的王明尹，他舉著籃球問我：「程思宇要不要打球？缺二。」  
我應聲道：「我換個衣服，你們先去。」  
王明尹點點頭，又跑去敲下一間的門湊人數。  
我換上一身運動服和球鞋，隨手拿了件外套便出門了。

葉佳佑-3

其實如果程思宇開口說他想加入我們，我應該是不會拒絕的。  
雖然我和他在入宿的第一天就非常不愉快的為了要不要穿衣服的事情吵了一架，但在那之後過的也還算平靜祥和。  
我們反正都要在這間宿舍相處至少一年，和平共處總比一天到晚針鋒相對要好得多。  
「發呆呢？」呂宜澤在我面前揮揮手問。  
呂宜澤的聲音讓我突然回神，這才發現我在遊戲中的角色因為我的恍神而自殺了，「欸？啊……沒事，沒什麼。」我揉揉鼻子趕緊把遊戲重新開始。  
「你很在意程思宇嗎？」李辰盯著螢幕忽然開口。  
我愣了下，毫不猶豫地回：「沒有在意。」  
李辰看了我一眼，笑了笑又把視線轉回去道：「他走了之後你一直在恍神。」

才沒有好嗎。  
這次我沒有接李辰的話，直接在遊戲裡把他斬殺了。  
結果李辰沒有如預料中的對我大吼為什麼殺他，反而是放下握把揉了揉我的頭，把我頭髮都給揉亂了才收回手說：「嘛，旁觀者清。」

我下意識地抬頭對上了李辰的眼睛。  
李辰的瞳孔顏色沒那麼深，據他所說是混到了一點家裡長輩的外國基因，黑中帶了點藍，有點混濁，死死盯著你看的時候彷彿要把你吸進去似的深不見底。  
我們對視了很久，最後是李辰先開口說：「程思宇說的對，遊戲打多了眼睛是會壞掉的。」  
我揍了他胸口一拳，回過頭去把主機電源關掉說：「知道了。」

呂宜澤在旁邊大笑著問我們倆突然之間怎麼了。  
我說沒事，李辰則是丟下一句「我去吃宵夜」就換衣服出門了。  
呂宜澤尷尬地搔搔頭，「那個……我女朋友待會要過來，我去接她。」也跟著跑出去了。

這一個一個的都是怎麼了？  
我深深吸了一口氣又吐了出來，也不知道為什麼會覺得那麼混亂。  
我才不是當局者。  
我分得清。


	4. Chapter 4

程思宇-4

我回到宿舍的時候，意外地看見葉佳佑一個人抱著自己的衣服蹲在寢室門口發呆。  
我走近一看，驚訝的發現他的頭髮還濕漉漉的滴著水，一滴一滴地落在地上都把地板給染深了一個色階，明顯像是剛洗完澡的樣子。  
「你在做什麼？沒帶鑰匙？」我在他面前蹲下來問。  
葉佳佑看了我一眼，比了一個噤聲的手勢，對我招手讓我靠過去，用氣音說：「呂宜澤和他女朋友在裡面。」  
我恍然，也跟著用氣音回：「李辰呢？」  
「他去吃宵夜了。」  
我抬頭看了看半開的氣窗，房間裡沒有開燈，黑壓壓的一片什麼也看不見，也沒聽見有什麼聲音。  
我指了指樓下，決定和葉佳佑到一樓的樓梯間旁邊等呂宜澤。

九月中旬雖然還不至於太冷，但晚上的溫度已經開始有下降的趨勢，尤其Z大這裡偏向山區，我們的宿舍區又是半開放式空間，冷風從外面直直灌進來，感受更為明顯。  
我看葉佳佑蜷縮著身體蹲在角落全身都在小小的顫抖的模樣，稍微評估了下自己的狀況應該還過得去，便決定把身上的外套脫下來給他。  
葉佳佑幾乎是立刻就想拿起來丟還給我。  
「你會感冒的。」我把外套壓在他頭頂上。  
葉佳佑癟嘴回道：「你不也是？」  
「我有在運動啊，又不像你。」我這麼反駁。  
「我才不……哈啾！」

「……。」  
「……。」  
我給了他一個「你看吧」的表情。  
葉佳佑咋舌一聲不甘願地把外套從頭上拉下來，雙手穿過兩邊袖口套了上去。我們的身高和體型都差不多，只不過他四肢比較纖瘦，穿起我的外套不大不小剛剛好。  
葉佳佑合掌搓了搓稍長的袖子，又把頭埋進去蹭了蹭，朝掌心呼出一口熱氣。  
我看著他愣住了，我想他應該沒有注意到我正在看他，否則絕對不可能做出這種……這種……。  
我也不知道該怎麼形容的舉動。

我們又站了一會兒，才終於聽見樓上開門和呂宜澤說話的聲音。  
我找了個能剛好看見樓上的角度確認他們已經從另一個方向離開，頭也不回地對葉佳佑招招手說：「走吧。」  
沒想到就在我要走上階梯時，葉佳佑突然從後面拉住了我。  
我詫異地回頭看他。  
葉佳佑直勾勾地盯著我，手裡還竄著我的衣角，用極為彆扭的語氣說：「謝謝。」  
他的樣子真的很彆扭，語氣特別不甘願，卻意外的沒有躲開我的視線。  
我們之間的氣氛被他這句謝謝弄得尷尬到我沒忍住笑出聲來。  
「你笑什麼！」  
「你真該去照照鏡子看看你現在是什麼模樣。」

葉佳佑不悅的悶哼一聲越過我率先跑上二樓鑽進寢室。  
我忽然覺得葉佳佑似乎也沒有想像中那麼難相處。  
他很像刺蝟。  
表面上長滿了尖銳扎人的小刺用以自我防衛，實際上卻是因為內心太過溫柔、膽小、不容易相信他人，才會採取這種最直接的嚇阻方式來隔絕外界的威脅。  
然而一旦你堅持下去獲得他的信任、一旦你走進他的心……。  
──要想偶爾摸一摸他柔軟的肚皮也並非難事。

葉佳佑-4

程思宇那個笨蛋感冒了。  
沒意外的話，原因應該是因為那天晚上他運動完回來還硬是要把外套塞給我穿的關係。  
明明流了一身汗在外面吹冷風，還逞強說自己有在運動不容易生病，就沒看過這麼笨的人。  
太蠢了，真的。  
但我畢竟是穿了他外套的人，還是他的室友，於情於理都不該當個局外人。  
上午的課結束後李辰負責去和老師說明程思宇沒來上課的原因，呂宜澤在知道前因後果之後愧疚的說要請大家吃午餐，自己跑去餐廳排隊，要我先回宿舍看看程思宇的狀況。  
於是我一個人回到寢室，放下書包後，先把早上寫的筆記整理好放在程思宇的書桌上，再攀上床邊的小梯子到上鋪去把程思宇喊醒。我伸手碰了碰他的手臂和臉頰確認他的體溫，沒有發熱的感覺，應該是沒有發燒。  
程思宇迷迷糊糊的瞇著眼睛看我。  
我對程思宇說：「微積分的筆記我放你桌上了。」  
「嗯。」  
「呂宜澤說他去幫你買粥。」  
「嗯。」  
「下午的普化你還上嗎？」  
「唔……。」  
「我幫你跟老師說吧。」  
「……好。」  
我看他意識不清的樣子覺得有點好笑，戳了戳他的臉頰，笑他：「真遜，看你下次還逞不逞強。」  
程思宇忽然張嘴很輕很輕的啃了我手指一下，眼皮都快掉下來了還強撐著回我：「也不想想是誰害的。」  
我笑著回他：「我知道，是呂宜澤。」  
「……」，程思宇嘆了口氣翻過身背對我不說話，沒多久就又睡著了。

生病的程思宇很虛弱，沒了平時光芒四射的自信，整個人厭成梅菜乾一樣縮在床上流鼻水。  
我們幾個算是很盡心盡力的在照顧他了。  
我負責幫他抄筆記、呂宜澤負責幫他買三餐、李辰要去和老師周旋，實驗課的時候我們三個就暫時湊成一組做著兩組的實驗，再把實驗結果講解給程思宇聽，四個人一起把結報寫出來。  
這天呂宜澤和李辰剛好要留下來打掃實驗室，他們便要我先回去宿舍。  
我一開門，就看見程思宇披著外套坐在床上拿著我給他的筆記看得很仔細。  
程思宇注意到我進來，揚手揮了揮手上的活頁紙。

他看著我笑了。  
一如高中時在教室裡和我遙遙對望的那抹燦笑。  
他笑著說：「你的字真好看。」  
我愣了愣，也不知道自己是怎麼了，恍惚間突然覺得呼吸有些不順暢。  
我低下頭錯開他的視線不敢再看他。  
我聽見我自己說：「知道就好。」


	5. Chapter 5

程思宇-5

休息了幾天終於感覺沒那麼糟了，我開始趁著空檔把落下的內容一一補回來。  
葉佳佑把每一門科目的筆記都多寫了一份給我，他的字比我漂亮多了，重點也標得很清楚，雖然偶爾會在最底下的空白處畫圖嫌棄我，但該認真的地方還是有好好的條列出來。  
多虧他的筆記，我沒花多少時間就趕上課程進度，這才總算沒有差別人太多，期中考也順利的考完了。  
正常發揮。  
當然葉佳佑也是一如既往的和我不相上下。

經過這件不大不小的插曲以後，我開始覺得我和葉佳佑的關係似乎沒有過去那麼糟了。  
以往在上課時間不太搭理我的葉佳佑開始會願意和我說話、願意坐在我隔壁的位置、願意回答我不會的問題、就算被我煩到臭臉也不會拒絕我。  
聽起來都是很小很小的事，但在那之前我們倆的相處模式可不是這樣。  
最明顯的變化就是，葉佳佑居然讓出了一支手把要我加入跟他們一起打遊戲。  
雖然葉佳佑其實是滿臉不情願的把東西塞給我，再用一貫的彆扭語氣說：「反正本來就多一支，你要在旁邊看還不如過來玩。」  
不過後來李辰趁葉佳佑調整遊戲的空檔把我拉到一邊告訴我，手把原本只有三支，我手上那是葉佳佑前幾天偷偷跑去買的。因為沒有交通工具又不想被發現，只能自己一個人搭公車過去，最後還是被正好要回宿舍的李辰載回來。  
李辰笑著補充：「你可別跑去問他，我會被殺掉的。」

我笑著點點頭，同時葉佳佑在我們後面大喊著遊戲要開始了。  
我應聲和李辰過去加入戰局。  
葉佳佑坐在地上對我招手要我過去他旁邊，認認真真的告訴我該怎麼操作每一個按鈕，又簡略說明了下遊戲的進行方式。  
呂宜澤一面聽葉佳佑的解說一面撐著頭抱怨：「葉佳佑你這是差別待遇吧，當初怎麼也不教我一下？」  
葉佳佑調整了螢幕的方向讓我們都能夠看見畫面，對呂宜澤說：「他比較笨，我們要包容他。」  
「喂！」我捶了下葉佳佑的肩膀表示抗議。

葉佳佑瞇起眼睛，低低的笑了兩聲。  
我忽地一怔，不禁被他的笑容奪去了目光。  
葉佳佑本來就長的很好看，只是平常不怎麼會這樣咧嘴笑開來。他笑起來的時候嘴角的兩個小梨渦會淺淺的凹下去，沒有染過的黑髮軟軟的貼在臉頰上，很可愛。  
很可愛。  
很可愛。  
真的……好可愛。

恍惚間，葉佳佑點了點我的大腿拉回我的注意力，滿臉狐疑的問：「要開始了你發什麼呆？」  
「啊、哦。」我趕緊回過神，拿起手把加入他們的戰局。  
我偷瞄了一眼專注打遊戲的葉佳佑分神想著，小刺蝟開始一點一點的收起尖刺，讓你終於能夠順利撫摸他的背脊而不會被扎的出血了。

葉佳佑-5

期中考結束後緊接著就是各項運動的新生盃。  
其實這本來是和我沒有關係的，我是不參與系上活動的那一類人，每天下課後就直接躲回宿舍裡打電動。要不是有兩個會去系隊練球的室友天天在耳邊叨念著要我去幫他們加油，不然肯定不會知道有這個比賽。  
程思宇沒有正式加入球隊，只是偶爾會和系籃的去打個球，據說打得還算不錯，因此被王明尹和林建廷拉去幫忙打比賽。李辰是打排球的，不過排球的賽程大約會延到十一、十二月底，因此和籃球並不衝突。  
我猶豫了許久，在躲在宿舍打遊戲和到場加油之間掙扎了幾天，最後還是被呂宜澤和李辰拉去球場幫程思宇加油。

球場上的人出乎我意料之外得多，就連學長姐們都跑來替他們加油，組了個小小的啦啦隊在場邊吶喊。  
呂宜澤告訴我今天是小組賽的最後一場，假如我們贏了，就能夠晉級複賽。  
我在屬於我們系的那一側找到一個能清楚看見長方形球場的角落站定，背後卻不知道為什麼異常騷動了起來。

「葉佳佑居然來了？」  
「果然是來、來看程思宇的嗎？」  
「愛情的力——噗！」  
「不能在本人面前說！不能！」

我聞聲回頭，發現是班上的幾個女孩子圍成一圈紅著臉低頭竊竊私語。  
不過我原本就和她們不熟，也就沒開口向她們搭話，對她們點點頭就當作是打過招呼了，回過頭來繼續盯著場上正在做最後喊聲的兩邊球員們。  
這時李辰剛好買完飲料回來，走到我旁邊開口：「好奇她們在說什麼嗎？」  
我一愣，猛地撇過頭問：「你知道？」  
李辰聳聳肩道：「當然。」  
我看著李辰等他繼續說下去。  
但李辰沒接著講，反而對我招手讓我過去。我不禁疑惑他為什麼不直接說出來，但還是順著他的意思挪動步伐一點一點向他靠近。  
「你真是……」，李辰嘆了口氣，突然拽住我的手臂直接把我拉到他面前，俯身在我耳邊吹了口氣低聲道：「沒有防備。」

我們倆身後響起了那幾個女孩子小小的尖叫聲：「呀啊——！」  
李辰很快就放開我，攤手無奈地看著我說：「知道原因了嗎？」  
我一時間還弄不明白這兩者之間的關聯性，揉了揉被李辰捏得狠了的上臂回他：「只知道你是個變態。」  
李辰笑了笑：「謝謝誇獎。」  
被李辰鬧過這麼一齣，我這才想起比賽就快要開始了，趕緊把注意力拉回球場上試圖尋找程思宇的影子。  
好在我沒花多少時間就找到了。  
然而在我找到他的那一瞬間，我怔了一怔，心臟不知道為什麼狠狠撞了下胸口。

程思宇穿著系籃的球衣球褲、手上抱著一顆籃球，臉上全是方才簡單熱身過後流出的汗水。  
和平時呆蠢的樣子不太一樣，此時的程思宇看起來居然有點……。  
有點帥？  
他眼神專注、神情認真，視線卻沒放在隊友身上。  
他在看我。


	6. Chapter 6

程思宇-6

小組賽順利晉級以後的每一場比賽葉佳佑都有來觀戰。  
我很意外，畢竟在那之前不管我在班上、在寢室裡提醒了他多少次，他一直都是一副興趣缺缺的樣子，也不知道有沒有把我的話聽進去。  
我也說不清這是什麼感覺，但當我看見葉佳佑又和李辰一起出現在場邊時，心裡一方面很高興他又來給我加油了、一方面又覺得有點複雜。  
葉佳佑在李辰面前不會像對我那樣子的扭捏，他可以很自然地和李辰聊天打鬧，雖然還是沒什麼表情，但明顯放鬆許多。  
為什麼？我不明白。  
但我也沒辦法直接衝過去抓著他們倆質問，這樣太奇怪了，好像他們、他們……，真的有什麼一樣。

我甩甩頭，將那些比賽前不該有的思緒拋之腦後，喝了口水走回場邊。  
距離比賽開始只剩下五分鐘，隊長忽然把我叫過去，揮了揮手上的戰略白板說：「程思宇待會你先上。」  
我愣了下：「可是我不是系隊的，這樣……。」  
隊長用白板敲了下我的頭，沉聲道：「是不是系隊的有什麼關係？你打得好，叫你上你就上。」  
我揉揉被拍疼的頭頂，應聲：「好。」

我照著隊長的意思上場了。  
這是我第一次當首發球員，也是第一次打滿四節比賽都沒有下場，雖然最後比分差距沒有拉得很開，但我們還是贏了。  
一連打了好幾天、好幾場，我們終於順利晉級決賽。  
不得不說，這種感覺真的很暢快。  
我和場上的隊友一一擊掌，下了場後也和學長們一一道謝，最後還特別跑去找隊長感謝他作主派我上場。  
隊長沒說什麼，擺擺手隨性的檢討幾句就放我們離開了。

「程思宇！」我聽見李辰從很遠的地方大聲喊我的名字。  
我往聲音的來源看過去，呂宜澤和李辰都站在場邊笑著對我揮手。  
葉佳佑的臉上原本沒什麼表情，但就在我們對上眼睛的那一瞬間——  
他對我淺淺的笑了。  
我避無可避的愣在原地。  
啊，我覺得我完了。  
覺得一個和自己一樣年紀的同性可愛是正常的嗎？

葉佳佑-6

期末考前的周末，程思宇主動來找我去圖書館念書。  
我當時趴在床上戴著耳機，一邊聽音樂一邊背必考的幾個化學式，直到程思宇把我叫起來才發現寢室裡只剩下我們兩個。  
我摘下耳機問：「呂宜澤和李辰呢？」  
「呂宜澤去找女朋友了，李辰從早上就沒看見。」  
我想了想，在哪裡念書不都是念嗎，出門多麻煩啊，又躺回床上把被子拉高回他：「不要，我懶。」  
程思宇隔著棉被戳了戳我的手臂說：「你這樣會越來越胖哦。」  
「太胖會被殺掉的。」  
「喂——葉佳佑同學——有聽見嗎——」

程思宇的手指動作加快了幾分開始對我快速連擊，我被吵得不得安寧，不耐煩的掀開棉被對程思宇大吼：「煩死了！你不會去隔壁找王明尹、林建廷或哪個誰誰誰嗎！」  
程思宇蹲在床邊，雙手捧著自己的臉頰仰頭看我，笑意盈盈的說：「那不一樣啊，我一直很想試試和你一起單獨念書。」

「……」，我看著程思宇的滿臉笑容愣了下，突然間居然不知道該怎麼拒絕他了。  
程思宇看我沒說話，起身自顧自地跑去書桌前收拾東西說：「走吧。」  
我嘆了口氣，只好下床翻出一套衣服換上，拿著自己的盥洗用具慢慢摸去外面洗漱，完了以後再慢慢晃回來。  
我承認我有點故意，誰叫程思宇那麼堅持要我出門，如果他等得不耐煩了我正好能叫他自己去。

沒想到我在走回寢室的路上聽見了女孩子的聲音。  
我腳步一頓，一抬頭就看見吳怡伶背後揹著一個大書包站在我們寢室門口，仰頭和單手撐著門框的程思宇說話。  
吳怡伶是我們系籃球隊的球經之一，整個人小小矮矮的，長相也還算漂亮，在我們這個男多女少的科系裡面相當受歡迎。我和她不熟，倒沒想到程思宇會和她熟識到足以讓她單獨過來男宿找人的程度。  
她來做什麼？

在我還發愣的同時程思宇已經注意到我了，他對我揮揮手，又指了指吳怡伶說：「她也想和我們一起看書。」  
吳怡伶順著程思宇的視線回頭朝我笑了笑，我這才注意到她下身穿著短到大腿的短裙也不嫌冷。吳怡伶手指將落下來的髮絲勾回耳後，聲音甜美又可愛的問：「可以嗎？」  
「沒意見。」我走過去推了下程思宇的腰，從他手臂底下的縫隙鑽進房裡收拾東西。

程思宇似乎已經準備好了，書包丟在門邊的角落，繼續站在門口和吳怡伶聊天。  
程思宇說：「他就是這樣，別介意。」  
吳怡伶的聲音比較小，我聽不見她回了什麼，倒是程思宇哈哈大笑了幾聲後說：「我也這麼覺得。」  
什麼鬼？  
說什麼？  
覺得什麼？

被暗自討論的感覺很差，我心裡漸漸有股無名的煩躁感油然而生，看都不看就把課本一股腦的全裝進書包裡背上肩膀，大步過去和他們會合。  
我瞪了程思宇一眼，他滿臉莫名其妙，我撿起他放在地上的書包丟給他頭也不回地說：「走了。」

還說什麼想和我一起單獨念書。  
這個騙子。


	7. Chapter 7

程思宇-7

我和吳怡伶是在籃球場上熟起來的。  
當時我被王明尹和林建廷找去三打三，他們倆都有加入系籃，找來的自然也都是球隊的人。我本來還以為吳怡伶是來觀戰的，畢竟在那之前我一直都覺得她就是個漂漂亮亮、有點難接近的女孩子，沒想到她居然也下場了。  
雖然沒有身高優勢，但她意外地打得還不錯。

「為什麼不加系女籃？」中場休息時我丟了一瓶礦泉水給吳怡伶，找了個機會向她搭話。  
「你打得也不錯，那你為什麼不加系男籃？」她反問我。  
我被她問得怔住了，還真沒有仔細想過這個問題，就隨便回了句：「沒有為什麼。」  
吳怡伶聽見我的答案以後噗嗤一聲笑了出來，真的是沒什麼形象的哈哈大笑，馬尾在後面左右甩了好幾下，等到她終於平復下來才抖著肩膀說：「那我也沒有為什麼囉。」  
我當時心想，哦，原來她不是那種嬌滴滴的女孩子啊。  
還挺有趣的。

隨著我和王明尹他們打球次數的增加，我和吳怡伶從偶爾見了面會閒聊一、二句，到後來她開始會傳訊息給我和我分享一些奇怪的圖片，  
我還蠻喜歡她的，可愛、不做作、會說話，和她相處起來很輕鬆愉快，沒什麼壓力和顧忌，再加上她和系籃的那些男生處的也不錯，我們幾個常常約出來打個球、吃個宵夜什麼的，自然而然就變得要好起來。

因此當吳怡伶來找我說想和我們一起讀書時我沒做他想，問都沒問葉佳佑就一口應下了。  
我以為葉佳佑不會在意。  
但看著他一整天強撐著滿臉不自在又慌亂的樣子，顯然是我錯了。

晚上我們先把吳怡伶送回女宿後才折回男宿。  
在看見吳怡伶確實走進女宿大門以後，葉佳佑看都不看我一眼，一轉身就直直地往男宿的方向邁步。  
我趕緊追上去拉住他的手臂，看他確實停下腳步後搶著開口道歉：「對不起。」  
葉佳佑肩膀抖了兩下，微側過頭但沒有看我。  
見葉佳佑應該是沒有離開的意思，我放開他的手接著說：「我沒有問過你的意思就讓吳怡伶加入，對不起，別生氣了。」

葉佳佑終於肯轉過來面對我了。  
他眨眨眼睛，抿著唇聲音很小很小的說：「我沒有生氣。」  
「真的？」  
葉佳佑點點頭，眼珠子轉了轉說：「我只是不習慣和不熟的人在一起。」  
我趕緊舉起手三指朝上只差沒有對天發誓了。「下不為例，我保證，好嗎？」  
葉佳佑又沉默了半晌，沒頭沒尾的就問：「你喜歡她？」  
我愣了愣，不加思索地說：「沒有，不喜歡。」  
「……哦。」

這件事就這麼過了。

葉佳佑-7

我覺得程思宇好像有點黏我。  
為什麼這樣說？  
因為自從期末考結束、寒假開始、我們都回家以後，程思宇居然開始發訊息過來找我出門。

先不討論我本身會不會出門，基本上程思宇會想來約我就是一件很奇怪的事。我和他的興趣明顯不同，他喜歡看書、喜歡打球，我就只喜歡打電動而已，也不知道走在一起會不會太尷尬？  
然而當我問他：「你難道沒有其他朋友能約嗎？」  
程思宇就會用楚楚可憐的眼神看著我反問我：「你不願意嗎？」

好好好好願意願意願意。  
我真是……。  
沒有辦法拒絕他。

就這樣，我們不知不覺居然已經看了兩部電影、去了一趟書店；沒有我所擔心的尷尬冷場，程思宇很健談，拼命找話題和我聊天；我不太會說話，但也會盡量回他一、二句，吃飯的時候意外的也都還有話能聊。  
還……蠻開心的。  
我看著商場走道邊的大鏡子倒映出我們倆的身影。  
程思宇比我高一個頭，大概是因為有在運動的緣故，他的體格比我好太多了，和我很不一樣。  
我以為我們這一輩子都不會有所交集。  
沒想到我們有一天竟然會像這樣走在一起。

「你想要那個？」程思宇突然出聲。  
「啊？」  
我還沒有反應過來他的意思，程思宇已經興奮地拉著我從鏡子旁邊的小縫鑽過去，來到一整排的夾娃娃機前。  
程思宇躍躍欲試的從口袋掏出硬幣說：「我夾給你。」  
我一愣，這才明白程思宇是誤會我在看這些娃娃了。  
我開口想拒絕：「我不……。」

沒想到程思宇根本不理我，咕咚就把硬幣投進去了。  
我只好閉嘴看他不太熟練的操控搖桿，對準一隻粉色兔子娃娃，機器裡的爪子搖晃幾下，落爪——夾空。  
嗯，不意外。  
「啊——我再試一次吧？」  
程思宇不氣餒，又丟了一個硬幣進去。  
結果還是一樣。

程思宇見娃娃落回原地，失望的說：「技術太差，沒辦法夾給你了。」  
我看他皺著眉頭明顯失落的神情莫名有些不捨，想了想，只好把他推開從自己口袋裡掏出一枚硬幣投進機器裡。  
我沒怎麼夾過娃娃，第一次就先當熟悉手感，理所當然的沒中。程思宇在旁邊似乎想阻止我試第二次，但我沒理他，又投了一枚硬幣。  
我操控搖桿讓爪子晃動得稍微劇烈一點，全神貫注的盯著那隻娃娃，按下按鍵落爪——

程思宇方才一直想夾出來的粉色兔子落在洞口探出頭來。  
「啊！欸？中了？真的假的！」  
我把兔子娃娃撿起來丟給程思宇說：「送你了。」  
程思宇高興地接過去，接著卻忽然歪頭道：「不對啊，我本來是覺得和你很像才想夾給你的……。」  
哪裡像了？  
我看了一眼表情詭異的醜兔子，朝程思宇伸手說：「那還我。」  
程思宇幼稚的把兔子舉起到我碰不到的高度，笑著說：「你送我的就是我的了。」

這人真是……。  
「走了。」我扭頭，沒理他逕自邁步。  
「葉佳佑。」程思宇追上我，從後頭叫了我一聲。  
我只好無奈地再度回頭，一看過去就和那隻醜兔子正面對上，兔子和我的臉貼得極近，右手還被程思宇舉起來揮了揮。  
程思宇把聲音捏得細細的，躲在兔子的身體後面揮著兔子短短胖胖的小手說：「謝謝你拯救我，我永遠感謝你。」

我怔了一怔，有那麼一瞬間，居然覺得程思宇可愛。  
我不知道該怎麼回他，總覺得有種莫名的悸動，半晌，才勉強吐出一句：「……你是白痴嗎？」  
我還是先轉過身快步走離他，離得遠遠的。  
這是什麼感覺？  
這是什麼感覺？

我捏著胸口，覺得自己心臟跳的有點快。  
那之後，只要一看到程思宇就一直是這種狀態。  
我是不是不太正常？


	8. Chapter 8

程思宇-8

下學期初有兩件大事。  
一個是占分極重的小組論文報告，另一個則是運動方面的、和W大同一個系的友誼賽。  
小組報告毫無懸念的我們同寢室的四個人直接分在一組，先花一周多的時間定下主題，再各自分開來找資料，每隔一段時間就集合起來互相討論，這部分還算合作愉快，而且進度也挺順利。

比較麻煩的是友誼賽。  
本來新生盃過後我已經不打算再繼續參與系籃球的活動了，畢竟我不想花太多時間在這方面的練習，平常也只當休閒娛樂偶爾打打球放鬆心情罷了。  
偏偏這個友誼賽規定各年級必須自組一隊報名參加，於是擔心實力落差太大的王明尹又跑來邀請我過去，周末兩天就直接賴在我們寢室不走了。

王明尹還買了三包洋芋片當酬勞，佔著我書桌的位子不放就是要我答應他。  
「最後一次啦，好嗎？好吧？求你了——」  
我被掐著脖子猶豫，另一邊卻突然傳來葉佳佑的聲音說：「你就去吧。」  
我轉頭看過去才發現葉佳佑不知何時已經把遊戲暫停，摘下耳機看著我們這邊。  
「我去啊？」我詫異地指了指自己。  
葉佳佑努了努下巴說：「要不是真的找不到人王明尹也不會跑來拜託你吧？」  
王明尹一聽忙點頭道：「沒錯沒錯！」  
「嗯……」我沉吟了片刻，皺著眉說：「可是我怕被練習耽誤了報告。」

「嘖。」葉佳佑非常不給面子的咋舌一聲，輕笑道：「你還會擔心那個？」  
我沒聽懂，歪頭茫茫然的看著葉佳佑。  
葉佳佑嘆了口氣，笑容又擴大了幾分，手指在我們倆之間比劃了下，「上學期一、二名都在同一組，你還怕頂不住啊？」他撐著下顎，神情慵懶又愜意地看著我說：「還有我在呢。」  
葉佳佑話說得輕鬆自在，說真的，要不是我認識他，我肯定會覺得這人怎麼有辦法這麼狂妄。

但他可是葉佳佑啊。  
高中時一直被我視為競爭對手的那個葉佳佑。  
他這麼一說，我好像忽然就不擔心了。  
我伸出拳頭想和他相碰，臨到他面前卻又不確定葉佳佑會不會回應我，改而鬆開五指揉了揉他的頭。  
頭髮好軟。  
我對著掌心輕觸即分的觸感愣了愣，忍不住又伸手想再摸一次。  
「你做什麼啊？」葉佳佑這次倒是躲開了。  
他重新戴上耳機，揮手示意我和王明尹不要打擾他。

我不怕死的又揉了一把葉佳佑的頭髮，葉佳佑看了我一眼，但沒說什麼。  
他沒再說一句話，紅透的耳朵卻出賣了他。  
啊啊……。  
我想我大概是栽了。  
面對葉佳佑這個人，我毫無理由的喜歡上他。

葉佳佑-8

找論文是一件很麻煩的事情。  
不知道是因為我們的主題太冷門還是資料真的太少，總之這項作業做起來實在不輕鬆。  
我的遊戲時間也因此被大大的壓縮了不少，還因為答應程思宇能補足他的空缺而變成了需要負責兩人份的工作。  
我真是……到底在想什麼啊。

不過後悔也沒用了。  
因為就在我勤奮不懈的日夜努力下，程思宇參加的友誼賽在W大如火如荼地開打了。  
我原本是不打算去看的，前一晚程思宇問我的時候我也明確告訴他我要去一趟圖書館查點資料，李辰找我的時候也跟他說了我們的報告進度堪憂……。

——隔天早上我抱著外套醒在李辰的車後座，球鞋被非常隨便的丟在腳邊，前面副駕則是一臉看好戲的呂宜澤。  
呂宜澤見我醒了立刻指著李辰說：「是李辰抱你上來的。」  
李辰要開車沒辦法回頭，只能出聲：「是程思宇要我帶你來的。」  
「我記得我跟他說了我不能去。」我坐起身揉了揉有些痠痛的腰，也不知道他們怎麼把我扛上來的。  
「他想你去啊。」李辰聳聳肩道：「讓你看看他有沒有辜負你的期望吧。」  
我眨眨眼睛，低下頭來才發現我手上的根本不是自己的外套。  
是程思宇的。

還真是……。  
「……麻煩的傢伙。」我揪著程思宇的外套一角湊到鼻尖輕輕嗅聞，剛曬過的運動外套還留有太陽的味道和洗衣精的香氣。  
還有一點點……。  
一點點，屬於程思宇的、有點像是檸檬的、酸甜的氣息。

我閉了閉眼睛，總覺得心臟跳得特別特別快。  
總覺得腦袋要爆炸了。  
好喜歡這個味道。


	9. Chapter 9

程思宇-9

三月下旬的天還不算太熱，偶爾會下點小雨，但大部分都是晴朗無雲的好天氣。今天難得出了個大太陽，正好把室外場地的水坑烘乾，用來比賽正好。  
我們一年級的隊長由林建廷來擔當，一大早就集合好所有人到W大準備熱身。  
友誼賽的賽程很自由，基本上也算是玩樂交友性質，只不過學長們似乎很在意連續三年都輸給W大，今年特別強調所有人都得認真、不放水、不嬉鬧的完成比賽。  
兩邊學校四個年級打散，總共也只有八個隊伍，一天就能比完了。

不過我們一年級組在第二場比賽就輸了。  
說來挺好笑的，果然分了年級實力還是有所差別，想進決賽可沒那麼容易。  
好在大家都沒怎麼在意，畢竟本來說好就是友誼賽，我們又是一年級，輸了也不算太意外。  
最後進決賽的是兩個四年級隊伍，正好能讓學長們報一報前三年的仇。

葉佳佑是在我們輸掉的那一場前趕到的，當然還有呂宜澤和李辰。  
我有注意到他抱著我的外套站在場邊，不過當時比賽就快要開始了，他旁邊也站著我們的同學，我沒辦法直接過去找他，也就沒和他說上話。  
我看見李辰搭著葉佳佑的肩膀和他說些什麼，葉佳佑很開心的笑了出來。  
我有點忌妒。  
他很少這麼對我笑。  
不過王明尹把我叫過去幫忙灌學長們的水瓶，我無法拒絕，還是被拉走了。

沒想到我回來的時候葉佳佑已經不在了。  
我從同學們的閒言閒語中得知，葉佳佑剛剛竟然揍了張旭嘉一拳。  
張旭嘉是隔壁班跟我們同屆的一個同學，他有打系籃，不過這次並沒有上場。我和他不熟，只一起打過一次球，更何況是葉佳佑，他們根本毫無交集。  
吳怡伶喘著氣跑過來跟我說：「因為張旭嘉說了你的閒話，葉佳佑氣不過就和他打起來了。」  
吳怡伶有點擔心，她要我先回學校，說是葉佳佑已經被李辰載回去，張旭嘉也先離開了。

我在回去的路上整個人都是懵的，也不知道是太過驚訝還是因為別的什麼情緒，但我想葉佳佑不是這麼衝動的人，他會這麼做一定有他的理由。  
──理由。  
葉佳佑是個聰明的人，他在做任何決定前  
茫茫然間，好像有什麼在我心中鼓動。  
我想起了高中畢業那時候，老師告訴我葉佳佑在截止日的前一刻放棄保送的事。  
當時老師說了什麼？

葉佳佑-9

我最討厭那種自己能力不足還怪罪其他人的人。  
所以當張旭嘉在一邊嚷嚷著自己有多厲害、有多強卻因為程思宇沒辦法上場，說程思宇明明打的也不怎麼樣、說程思宇害他們輸球之類的話時我就有些忍不住了。  
我不是那麼衝動的人。  
說真的，要是張旭嘉說的是其他我不知道實際情況的人，也許我也會選擇當個旁觀者視若無睹。  
但他今天說的是程思宇，他那麼努力的一個人，為了這場比賽天天被王明尹抓去練球，他憑什麼被這樣講？  
沒有人去阻止張旭嘉，他就越是變本加厲的批評程思宇。

於是我阻止了，我在場邊對站在不遠處的張旭嘉說：「什麼都不懂就不要隨便批評別人。」  
張旭嘉扭頭瞪了我一眼，走過來很重很重的推了下我的肩膀說：「你懂什麼啊。」  
「你和他很熟嗎？你只是在忌妒他吧？」  
「靠！」  
隨著他的罵音落下，我被張旭嘉出手揍了一拳。  
我咬緊下唇，沒想到張旭嘉竟然會先動手打人，我於是握緊拳頭抬手也狠狠往他臉上揍了一拳。  
我們在球場邊扭打。

我都不知道自己是怎麼被李辰從張旭嘉身上拉開來送回宿舍的，等我回過神來，我已經披著程思宇的外套坐在我的床上，而李辰丟下一句「我去醫務室給你拿點藥」就匆匆忙忙地跑走了。  
我偷偷聞了一口程思宇外套上的淡香讓自己冷靜下來，不過我沒等到李辰，倒是先等到了程思宇。  
他看起來很喘，像是一路跑過來的。

「你跟張旭嘉打架啊？」程思宇和緩了氣息，邊往我這邊走邊說：「大學生了，還動手動腳的。」  
「……。」  
還不都是因為你？  
不過我看了程思宇一眼，沒回他的話。  
「為什麼打他？」程思宇自顧自的坐到我旁邊，伸手碰了下我右邊臉頰的紅腫。  
「痛……」我揮開程思宇，卻立刻被他抓住兩隻手腕動彈不得，我皺眉，程思宇臉上沒什麼表情讓我看不出來他在想什麼，我只好問：「做什麼？」  
程思宇又重複了一次：「為什麼打他？就讓他繼續說我也不會怎麼樣。」  
我一愣，原來程思宇已經知道原因了？  
程思宇俯身湊近我，目光如炬。他說：「我一直很在意你到底在想什麼？你好像對什麼都不在意、拒人於千里之外，但好像又不是這樣。為什麼打張旭嘉替我出頭？為什麼特別給我買了遊戲手把？為什麼……，當初要把保送名額讓給我？」

程思宇每問一個問題就往我湊得更近，問到最後一個時和我只剩不到一個指頭的距離，我們的鼻尖幾乎要碰在一起。  
我的腦袋亂成一團。  
他都知道了什麼啊？  
我被程思宇強硬施予的壓迫感緊張的閉眼不敢再看他。

然而就在我閉上眼睛的瞬間——  
程思宇放開了我的其中一隻手，壓著我的後腦勺往他那邊過去。  
「你真是……」他嘆了口氣。  
他吻了我。  
我還來不及思考什麼腦迴路就突然斷了線。

程思宇的嘴唇是甜的。  
很甜。


	10. 完結

程思宇-10

葉佳佑的嘴唇很軟，就和我想像中的一樣。  
「討厭嗎？」雙唇分離時，我低聲問。  
「……討厭。」葉佳佑回答。  
我不相信，葉佳佑整張臉都紅了卻沒有推開我，根本一點也沒有討厭的樣子。  
我靠近他又問了一次：「真的？討厭？」  
葉佳佑遲疑了下，眼珠子左右轉了轉點點頭說：「討厭。」  
我笑了，強烈懷疑他現在就只會覆述我說過的話，決定換個方式問：「那，喜歡嗎？」  
葉佳佑看著我愣了好久。  
他脹紅的臉好像又更紅了，支吾了好一陣，就連嘴唇都在顫抖，最後吶吶的說：「……喜歡……。」

我的天。  
好可愛。  
我湊過去想吻葉佳佑的嘴唇，卻只吻到他的手背；他眼眶紅紅的看著我，似乎帶了點不信任，我笑了笑，移開他的手對他說：「喜歡你。」  
他頓了一頓，沒有阻止我，讓我吻了他。

我覺得我好像撥開了葉佳佑這隻小刺蝟的最後一層保護殼，終於能夠摸到他的小肚子，還得到他小小的回應了。  
「我覺得你那時候就喜歡我了。」我說。  
「自作多情。」葉佳佑強烈反駁。  
但我們對視了幾秒，葉佳佑又閉上眼睛主動往我湊了過來。  
本來只是淺嘗輒止一個吻，我們互相輕輕碰著對方的嘴唇，偏偏葉佳佑努力回應我的樣子實在是太可愛了，讓我忍不住又加深了這個吻。  
我捧著葉佳佑的臉頰更用力的吸吮他的唇瓣，我想我們都是第一次接吻，做的有些混亂，但熱度卻不斷攀升。

寢室的門是在我試圖撬開葉佳佑的嘴時被用力推開的。  
碰！的好大一聲，我和葉佳佑嚇得同時望向門口，姿勢還有點詭異。  
李辰捧著醫藥箱愣在那原地，尷尬地搔搔頭說：「呃……play one？」  
我隨手抄來一個枕頭砸向他，笑罵：「不准！」

葉佳佑-10

我不知道該說什麼。  
我們在一起了。  
大概吧。  
程思宇要求的。  
嗯。

程思宇+葉佳佑-∞

程思宇有時也會想，當初葉佳佑會不會是因為自己的威逼利誘才同意交往的，畢竟自開始交往以來，他和葉佳佑的相處模式和交往前其實並沒有相差太多。  
他想要的是更加親密的、可以黏在一起的、像情侶那樣的相處模式。  
程思宇左思右想了好幾天，還偷偷上網搜尋了一些糟糕的關鍵字，決定稍稍試探一下葉佳佑。

程思宇趁著某個呂宜澤和李辰都回家的周末悄悄把自己的枕頭挪到下鋪。  
葉佳佑洗完澡看了一眼，臉頰立刻就紅了，但沒說什麼。  
程思宇抓緊時機由後往前攬住葉佳佑的腰問：「能和你一起睡嗎？」  
葉佳佑不明所以道：「你不是都準備好了？」  
「不是那個。」  
葉佳佑一頓，思緒轉了轉，這才聽懂程思宇話裡的另一個涵義。  
「以、以後……」，葉佳佑脹紅著臉從牙齒縫裡擠出回答。  
「嗯？」  
「再晚一點……可以。」

程思宇笑著俯身吻了吻他男朋友緋紅的耳廓。  
「好。」

END


	11. 番外一：李辰的場合

李辰過了一個還算愉快的周末。  
他難得回家一趟，和久沒見面的高中同學約了吃飯，奶奶的身體狀況還不錯，他帶著還在就讀國小的妹妹去了一趟動物園，最後滿載著父母塞過來的零食回到學校。

李辰回來的時間比原本預期的要早得多，天還沒暗，宿舍區都沒什麼人，空蕩蕩的很安靜。  
他小聲地邊哼著歌邊往寢室的方向走，可手才剛搭上門把就敏銳地聽見裡面傳來一道細碎的聲音：「嗯……。」  
聲音很小很低，說真的也不容易察覺，偏偏因為這一整排走廊都沒有人在，實在是太安靜了，因此才會讓聲音放大許多，進而傳入李辰耳裡。  
李辰嚇了一跳，反射性的抬頭看氣窗——氣窗是開的，房間的燈卻是關上的。

這是他們寢室不成文的小默契。  
他第一個就想到呂宜澤。  
呂宜澤帶女友來宿舍已經不是一天兩天的事情了，每一次還都要在房間裡溫存很久。  
一開始他們也為此爭執過很多次，後來是葉佳佑出面緩頰要呂宜澤把氣窗打開當作暗號讓他們能避開，過後則必須請大家吃飯，還要是高級燒烤才算解決。  
久而久之呂宜澤自己也覺得理虧，便有意識地減少次數了。

李辰為了確認又掏出手機點進他們寢室四人的聊天群。  
聊天群組中的最下面一行是呂宜澤傳來的訊息。  
呂宜澤：【我快到宿舍啦！】

「你別……唔……。」  
隱忍的呻吟聲又傳了出來，李辰下意識的捏緊手機，腦子裡詭異的猜測千迴百轉，拼命回想自己是不是錯過了什麼。  
既然不是呂宜澤，那會是……。  
李辰怔了一怔，腦中瞬間閃過無數句髒話，在恍然大悟的那一刻捂著臉用他最快的速度逃離現場。  
他、他想起來了。  
那是……葉佳佑的……聲音……。

說是快到宿舍的呂宜澤正好出現在樓梯口。  
他見李辰臉色不太對勁，狐疑地問：「李辰？你在這裡做什麼？不回去？」  
李辰趕緊拽住呂宜澤的手，使勁把他扯了過來，深怕被發現還刻意用稍低的音量道：「我、我們去吃晚餐！吃晚餐！」  
今天的李先生依然為自己的室友操碎了心。


	12. 番外二：呂宜澤的場合

呂宜澤的女友就叫她明蓁吧。  
明蓁同樣是Z大的學生，不過和他們不再同一個系，是文組的女孩子。因為系所不同的關係他們平時不太容易遇上，假日倒是很常看她過來男宿找人。  
一開始她和其他三個人都不熟，只敢安安靜靜地窩在呂宜澤的位子上兩個人小聲聊天，要是呂宜澤想打遊戲了，就自己在一邊抱膝觀戰，從不插話。  
李辰有嘗試和明蓁聊過天，所以還勉強能搭上話，但終究熟不起來。  
程思宇對太安靜的女孩子沒有辦法，幾次欲言又止後還是放棄了。  
葉佳佑總是沉浸在自己的電玩世界，壓根就不想搭理人家。

──結果真正打破這個僵局的反而是葉佳佑。

在某個沒有人回家的周末他們照例又打起了遊戲，明蓁也剛好來了。  
程思宇沒加入戰局，把自己那隻手把借給過來湊熱鬧的王明尹，一個人趴在床上看其餘三人合作闖關。  
關卡進行到一個段落時，葉佳佑突然按了暫停。  
他回頭看向明蓁開口：「玩嗎？」主動把自己的手把遞給躲在呂宜澤後面的明蓁。  
突然被所有人注目的明蓁顯然驚慌極了，伸出手時手掌都還微微顫抖，紅著臉進一步確認：「可、可以嗎？」  
「嗯，你叫呂宜澤教你。」葉佳佑搔搔頭，讓出自己的位子要明蓁過去坐。  
明蓁一見葉佳佑起身又更緊張了，她根本不敢移動，慌慌張張地說：「我我我站這裡就好了，這樣你要坐哪裡？」  
「沒事。」葉佳佑擺擺手，轉身攀著梯子上了程思宇的床，把程思宇往裡側一推直接就擠進他旁邊僅剩的小空位，趴下來撐著頭由上而下俯視螢幕。  
床位很窄，他們貼得很近，無處安放的手臂緊緊靠在一起。  
「有意見？」查覺到身旁投過來的視線，葉佳佑瞪了一眼滿臉笑容的程思宇。  
「沒有。」程思宇偷偷捏了下隱藏在黑髮中微紅的耳朵，笑意盈盈。  
就非得要這麼拐彎抹角的找理由過來。  
真的是很有葉佳佑的風格。

不忍直視的李辰試圖把自己的注意力拉回遊戲。  
還在努力讓明蓁明白遊戲規則的呂宜澤滔滔不絕地對她說明操作按鍵的方法。  
不想讓葉佳佑的好意失望的明蓁正在專注學習。  
只有神經大條的王明尹大聲吼叫：「哦哦哦哦哦──我還蠻厲害嘛！」

──那之後，他們總算有了能夠和明蓁說上話的契機。


End file.
